TikTok
by LoveMaow
Summary: This is a fanfiction written for a friend... I have never watched this show so all things about the show where from wikia or her.    BTW I IN NO WAY OWN THIS SHOW OR CHARACTERS... Just the story


-Tick-tok-

Yusei stretched, the beep of his alarm clock was blaring. Yusei reached over to hit it, and missed it. Yawning Yusei went to again hit the clock this time making contact. He struggled out of his bed. He had stayed up late working with Aki to finish her physics. Yusei groggily stood up and made his way to the bathroom rubbing his eyes. Yusei shrugged off his clothes, grabbed his toothbrush and got into the shower.

Yusei turned the faucets on, letting the cold water hit him, allowing him to wake up more. Soon the water grew warm, He looked down at the items that were on the side, the same shampoo bottles he had used everyday before. He picked one up, squeezed out a glob, before placing it back down not really holding an interest in the bottle. He began to rub the shampoo into his hair, he loved the tingling sensation on his scalp. The water beaded down hitting his skin making him clean. Yusei began to look for a bar of soup, he found on in a holder on the side. He began to scrub his body removing anything that made his body dirty.

Yusei exited the shower, holding the towel in front of him, he faint smell of soup lingering instead of sweat. The door to the bathroom slammed open, Crow standing there. Yusei blankly stared at Crow. "Yo" Crow roughly said not minding Yusei at all. Yusei decided to ignore crow, since it was way to early for him to deal with him.

Yusei entered the kitchen and stopped. Jack stood by the stove scrambling what looked like wet cement. Yusei turned to leave before he was spotted but failed, "Yusei," Jack said in his accented voice.

Yusei stopped mentally slapping himself for not being quieter. "Jack…" Yusei said as he turned around, his hands up slightly, "I was just leaving…" Yusei said trying to slip out before Jack pulled him in too deep.

"sit, Eat before you go it'll do you good." Jack said grabbing Yusei's arm. "You could use some meat on your bones." Jack said feeling Yusei's boney arm.

Yusei looked at Jack, "Shut up." Yusei said turning defiantly.

Jack let out a low chuckle. Yusei was so defensive sometimes. "Yusei, sit relax." Jack smiled.

Yusei felt his knees grow weak. There was no use fighting with jack. He always seemed to get his way. Yusei made his way to a chair and slumped down. Jack began to scoop out the eggs that could be used to resurface the sidewalk. Jack sat opposite from him and began to drink his coffee. The thick aroma of the French brew seeped the air. Yusei stared at his plate, how would he choke back that sloppy pavement?

Yusei glanced up, looking at Jack. Jack was staring at him. Waiting for him to eat. Yusei brought his fork down to the construction site, watching Jack right back. Yusei brought the slop to his mouth and took a small very fast bite. The taste of grainy paint. Yusei nearly threw up in his mouth, eggs shouldn't taste like that. Yusei couldn't take another bite it would kill him. Jack drained the rest of his coffee apparently he was satisfied with what Yusei had eaten. Jack stood. "Got a job interview at Starbucks." Jack said waving as leaving.

Yusei sat there alone in the kitchen. As soon as Jack was gone Yusei brought his plate to the toilet to flush the evidence. Yusei began to pace around the empty house. Aki was gone out on a date, crow had left giving no definition of his destination.

Yusei had no place to be. At first he sat there watching T.V, but he soon got bored of that. Giving up on the fridge he made his way to the garage. Yusei spent his time working on his D Wheel, Perfectly content with the task.

Yusei had spent his entire day on the D Wheel not paying attention to anything. Finally the grumbling of his stomach made Yusei take a break.

Yusei sank in the chair, he was hungry, but he didn't want takeout. They always had takeout. Yusei checked the fridge and sighed. There was no food in the fridge, however Crow's underwear was inside the freezer. Yusei shook his head. How did they manage to survive?

"Yusei?" Jack called into the house not taking off his boots. Par normal. Yusei cringed. If Jack found out he was hungry he might cook for him again. "Jack slumped in the chair across from Yusei placing a small bag in front of Yusei.

"What the hell?" Yusei said looking over the brown paper bag. Inside was a blueberry. Yusei smiled, warmed by the caring gesture. "Thanks Jack." Yusei said as he bite into the muffin. It had clearly not been made by Jack. "So what are you doing home?"

Jack's brow furrowed, "The whole lot of them are clueless." He scoffed. He had been fired for drinking all the coffee and giving the customers empty cups. "They just don't understand How stressful being Jack Atlas can be, They should be honoured to receive such a trophy from me." Jack said selfishly.

Yusei felt like smacking Jack, decided against it because he had gotten him a muffin. "Sorry to hear that Jack." Yusei said, chewing his muffin.

"How was you're day?" Jack asked standing up to pour himself some more coffee. The thick brown liquid filled his cup. Jack went to place his cup on the table, but it tipped. In dramatic slow motion Jack went to stop it but failed. The coffee spilled across the table right into Yusei's lap.

"Ouch!" Yusei cried jumping up, pulling the fabric of the pants away from his skin.

Jack looked devastated. "My coffee…" Jack whined, he was looking forward to the second cup.

"You care more about you're stupid coffee then me?" Yusei pouted.

Jack blinked, "where had come from?" Jack asked curious.

Yusei turned And stormed out of the kitchen. Who did jack think he was? Yusei sighed as he opened his door to his room, and flopped down on his bed. His crotch hurt from jack. Stupid Jack. Yusei hated how arrogant he was. "I'm important too." Yusei whispered into his pillow.

Jack stood at Yusei's door and looked in on Yusei. Did it really hurt that bad? Jack walked in and sat on the edge of the bed and ruffled Yusei's hair. "Yusei, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Jack said sweetly, trying to make Yusei look at him.

"Go away." Yusei mumbled into the pillow. He wasn't in the mood for jack and his boisterous ways. He could go be conceited elsewhere.

"Yusei, Jack Atlas is sitting on your bed and yet you're not caring?" Jack said still ruffling Yusei's hair.

Yusei didn't say a word hoping Jack would get the hint. Jack blinked not getting it climbed over Yusei and lay next to him. "Next time, I promise I won't hurt you." Jack said kissing Yusei's neck. Yusei shivered, this kind of contact from Jack was rare but Yusei enjoyed it a lot.

"Go a head ignore me, My coffee bean" Jack's affection was funny but ever so true. He draped an arm over Yusei before closing his eyes.

Yusei lay there eyes wide heart thumping but soon quieting down. Yusei listened all he could hear was jack's heart and the Sound of his Clock. Tic-Tok. Tic-Tok. Tic-Tok.


End file.
